A Darkstalker's Christmas Eve 3: An Uncommon Family
by Kranon the Deathclaw-Human
Summary: [Sequel to A Darkstalker's Christmas Eve 2: The Beginning of a New Life]. Their newest addition to the family brought quite a lot of pride and joy to John Statley and Lilith Aensland. As well as some stressful events... but we'll skip those parts. After all, it's christmas. And on a day like that, it's suppose to be only positive.


Began in: 04/12/2017 - Ended in: 24/12/2018

* * *

 **Author's notes: Before everything else, I must tell you that I'm sorry for not publishing this story in last year's Christmas. I wanted to, I assure you. But at that time, the institution that I was going to was grinding me to the fricking bone. It was giving me an exam almost every, single, week. I couldn't catch a break from that.**

 **I was also thinking of trying to finish and publish it about six months later at first, after last year's Christmas was already over.**  
 **But in the end, I decided to put the story on hold, get it done and published for this year instead.**

 **And now, without further delays, let's get on with the third installment. Enjoy.**

* * *

For five years, a lot happened during that time...

(-)

Six months after Lilith had revealed that she was pregnant with John's child, they got married in the traditional ways of the human world. Needless to say, Lilith looked really gorgeus as the blushing bride of the wedding, even in her human disguise, while her human companion looked quite handsome being the groom.  
John agreed to be married to her in the ways of his world, but he asked to be Mr. Aensland, which his wife gladly consented.

A few of John's co-workers who were in friendly terms with him, along with his boss, were invited to attend the wedding.

As well as Jon Talbain, who was in the neighbourhood at the time. The werewolf was asked to be the best man, which he accepted with some reluctance, for he was still getting hunted down by Baby Bonnie Hood. But they promised him that if she tried to, she would then have to pay for everything in their wedding.

Suprisingly enough, so were Felicia, Hsien-ko, Mei-ling... even Morrigan. They were invited by Lilith to be the bride's maids.

Felicia was more than happy to be there, along with a few children she brought from her orphanage; Hsien-ko and her sister seemed satisfied to know how marriage in europe worked, the christian type to be exact; Morrigan was not only there to support her sister but also to see if she could find someone worthy to bed with, which they didn't allow.

Despite all of them being in disguise, the wedding was still quite well done.

And when it came the moment to throw the bouquet of flowers in the air, it was Felicia and Hsien-ko who caught it at the same time.  
What's more, in order to avoid a conflict in such a bright day, the two of them chose to put their selfishnesses aside and propose to the person they were interested in, and if it was in the same person, they would share the said person. Surprisingly enough, they were both interested in was the same person: Jon Talbain.

It ended with Lilith grabbing hold of John before taking flight to a place she had personally chosen for them to spend their honeymoon. While the werewolf was getting chased by his future wives as he was fleeing from them.

(-)

A few more months later, there came the day that Lilith gave birth to their child who possessed the combined blood of their mother and their father.  
It happened when John was working until his boss got a call from his wife saying that she wanted John to come back home right away. John's employer was about to tell her that he was still in his time of work, until she shouted that she needed him right fricking now as her waters broke. He immediately sent for the young Statley and told him that he could go home now.  
As soon as he heard that he could leave, John knew what was the reason and he sprinted to his home as quickly as his legs could let him.

Once he arrived, he was greeted by Lilith's tormented screams coming from their bedroom. He rushed to the said room and found Lilith in bed, sweating like mad and with her hands on her big, round belly. As well as Morrigan standing by her side.

The couple seemed lost since they had no idea of what to do. Fortunately, Lilith's 'sister' was there to help them, she even told them she had already seen some people go through that phase.

They did precisely as she instructed them to, with the human husband kneeling beside his succubus wife and giving her a hand for her to squeeze.  
Although the labor was scary and agonizing for the couple, in the end everything turned out to be okay.

Lilith had given birth to an adorable baby girl with brown hair, a succubus to be exact. She even picked the name for her daughter: Josephina.

After the ordeal was done, John went to join in the warm embrace of his wife with their recently-born child.

(-)

Four years later, before the family went to sleep, Josephina went to her parents and asked the one question they both hoped she wouldn't ask after a few more years... six, give or take. The question was about babies and where they came from.

Obviously, her question shocked them, they never expected their daughter to inquire about that at such young age.  
Still, they chose to give her the classic excuse of a stork delivering a baby to a person's house, instead of telling her how they truly came, for they believed that she wasn't ready to hear it yet. Lilith and John decided between themselves to tell her the thruth when she had reached puberty at least.

(-)

Now, in the current time, the human and the succubus were spending their christmas time with Morrigan in her castle in the demon world.  
While they were staying there, Josephina was spending some quality time with her aunt in a town that the Aensland heiress sometimes enjoyed going to.

Normally, humans were not permitted to set foot in the demon world, especially in the said castle. But because the young man was married to the heiress' half, he was granted an exception.

Nobody dared to defy Morrigan or Lilith for a human being in the demon world as they were afraid of facing their wrath.

Lilith would protect her husband simply for the fact that she loved him; Morrigan, however, would defend him for her 'sister''s sake as well as her niece's, since Josephina treasured her father deeply.

John was entering into their room along with Lilith, wearing their bathrobes, after taking a long, nice, warm and relaxing bath together.

"Wow. Lilith, that was incredible." he complemented as he finished drying his medium-sized hair.

The demoness grinned, saying: "I know you didn't plan for this, as you were just going to take a shower alone, John. But I figured it would be much better if we took a bath together instead."

"I have to say, at first I thought there was someone there, trying to sneak a peek at me when I was showering." he added.

"If that was the case, I would tell them to get out if they knew what was good for them. And I would be a little more aggressive if it was a woman trying to make a move on you."

Her husband heartly laughed at that: "You do know that I brought the bracelet in case anything bad were to happen, right?"

"True. However, for the moment, you don't have the bracelet with you. Which leaves you vulnerable to any possible attackers." she then said the next sentence with a bit of a teasing smirk. "And that's where I come in, to make sure that nice rear is safely kept."

"You sure have been acting more lewd over the past few years." he said with a chuckle. "But I'm not complaining."

"Only for you." she replied with a giggle. "Nobody can be a pervert on you, but me."

Her response only made him chuckle again.

"Anyway, what do we have to give to our daughter in this christmas?"

"I got her this necklace I had custom-made from both of our worlds." the long purple-haired succubus spoke as she fetched for her daughter's gift from a drawer in the room and showed it to her man.

The said gift was a silver necklace with silouettes of bats all over it. And each bat had a different piece of jewelry shaped in its form - the bat in the middle front had a blue sapphire; the first two between the middle one had green emeralds; the next two had rubies; the one in the middle back had a white diamond; the first two between that one had shiny gold in them; and the next two had amethysts.

"I can already see that she's going to like it." John offered with a smile.

He then walked up to his clothes, which were lying on the bed, and took out something from one of the pockets in his pants before returning to his wife.

"This is my present for her."

He showed in his hand a small plush toy dressed as a boy with a blue shirt, brown pants and red shoes.

"That's a nice toy." Lilith said, although she had doubts.

"And it gets better." he included. "You see, this is no mere plush toy. Like your present, this was also created from both of our worlds. The materials which were used to craft this toy came from my world. But the rest, came from yours. This toy has a life of its own."

Her eyes raised slightly up to what he said and she inquired: "You mean that?"

That's when the toy lifted its head and answered with a young irish male voice in her husband's stead, surprising her: "He certainly does."

Lilith was surely not expecting her man to get something like that.

"So, Josephina is going to get a talking plush toy, huh?" she rhetorically questioned.

"And I can move as well." the living toy told her while agitating one of its arms to prove its point.

Any doubts that the succubus had before were now erased.

She smiled to her husband: "Well, this is going to be an interesting gift for her, no doubt. A toy that can also be a secret male friend for her."

"A secret that only this family knows of." he spoke with a smile of his own. "Anyway, she will be coming back at any moment. Better to hide these gifts before our daughter sees them. I want to surprise her."

She acknowledged him with a nod as they quickly hided their items in different spots.

And right after the couple had finished hiding their gifts, a little girl with straight brown hair that could reach her shoulders and wearing a long black skirt, white shoes and a blue shirt underneath a cotton red jacket walked inside in the next second with Morrigan.

"Hi there, Josephina." the couple spoke at the same time.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl screamed with excitement as she sprinted to them and hugged them. With them returning the affection.

"Why are you so happy, sweetie?" John inquired to their daughter.

"Look." said Josephina as she let go of them and turned around to expose a pair of small dark green bat-like wings on her back. "Aunt Morrigan helped me gain my own wings sooner as my christmas present."

Her parents were awestruck by that discovery and instantly embraced her.

"Wow, Josephina. Only five years old, and you've already gotten your personal wings. Usually succubi only grow their wings when they have turned eight." Lilith told her with pride.

John also gave her his opinion: "I'm glad to see that you now can fly just like your mother and your aunt. Have you tested them out yet?"

"No, not yet. But I intend to."

"In that case, I suggest you do it with your mother's supervision or, at the very least, with your aunt's." he added.

His daughter nodded in response: "Of course, Daddy."

"Don't worry your head, John." his wife assured him. "I'm certain that we could keep her safe."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." he simply stated before he decided to talk about something else. "Anyway, Josephina... it's time for you to receive our presents."

No sooner had the young Statley told his daughter that, both him and his wife went to fetch their presents from their hiding places.

"Josephina, this one is from me." said Lilith, presenting her christmas gift.

The little succubus stared in awe at the necklace in her mother's hands.

"Thank you, mommy!" she almost shouted with glee as she wrapped her arms around her mother's form. "It's beautiful!"

"You're very welcome, my dear." replied Lilith while she returned the hug and placed the necklace around her daughter's collar.

John then stepped forward and stated: "And this is my christmas present for you, Josephina."

Josephina instantly turned her attention to her father and saw him holding a plush toy in one of his hands.

She proceeded to pick up the doll and give it a closer inspection for a moment.

"It is a funny-looking doll, Daddy." she reviewed it with a small smile. "But I like it."

"Funny-looking?" the plush toy suddenly spoke up, lifting its head up and sounding a bit offended. "I thought I was cool-looking."

Both Josephina and Morrigan were a little surprised at that scene, with the former leaping back a step.

"The doll... speaks?" the little succubus nearly stammered.

"Yes, I can speak." it confirmed for her. "And I can move too."

Upon that realization, her expression changed from surprised to excited, and she quickly snatched the toy from her father's hands.

"Forget what I just said - this not a funny-looking doll." she then shouted as she embraced it tightly. "This is an awesome doll! I never thought a doll like this could ever exist! I really like it!"

"I'm happy that you're happy, sweetie." John responded with a satisfied smirk.

"And I'm happy to know that my owner thinks I'm awesome!" the doll commented while doing its best to hug Josephina back with its tiny arms.

That scene lasted for a good minute, with Josephina still having the plush toy wrapped in her arms.

As soon as she was done hugging her new toy, she gently set it down on her parents' bed before she turned to her father and dashed to him with inhuman speed and into his embrace, causing them to make a full but light spin.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you so much!" John's daughter exclaimed with a blissful face. "It's not exactly what I was expecting. But thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Josephina."

Right after they broke away, John got curious about what his daughter said.

"By the way, what were you expecting?" he inquired her.

Josephina got a tad shy and averted her sights away from her father: "Well... remember when I asked you and mommy where babies come from?"

"Yes?" John said, getting a little nervous of where that conversation was going. "But we told you they were delivered by storks."

"Yes, you did. But then I asked Aunt Morrigan about it... and she told me that they come from a man and a woman after they had... sex, after many months."

Both John and Lilith went pale for a couple of seconds before they faced the Aensland heiress.

"MORRIGAN!?" Josephina's parents yelled at her aunt at the same time with frowns on their facial expressions.

"Hey, she asked, and I gave her the truth." Morrigan spoke with a teasing grin.

"That was not your decision to make!" Lilith was very close to shouting at her 'sister', feeling tempted to attack her. "That decision was suppose to be between me and John."

"Well, what's done is done." the Aensland heiress stated while she shrugged her shoulders. "So now it's time to move on."

But that did not help much to calm the parents down.

"You had no right to tell our daughter that answer, Morrigan." the young Statley said, crossing his arms over his chest. "One day, you will want to have children yourself, even if you decide to adopt. It might not be anytime soon, but I can bet you will want that one day. And then you will have to be careful of when you decide to have the talk about 'the birds and the bees' with them."

"He's right, Morrigan." Lilith added as she agreed with her human husband. "You wouldn't want to scar or scare your future son or daughter."

"Whatever you say." Morrigan said with a tone that meant she didn't care.

Her attitude certainly wasn't improving the mood of the parents.

Noticing how that scene was going, the little succubus got in the middle.

"Please, don't argue." Josephina attempted to appeal to her parents and her aunt. "It's Christmas. That means it's a time for love. For peace. For truce."

The three adults ceased their dispute almost immediately and focused on her, realizing what they were doing.

"You do know she has a point, eh?" the talking toy that was still on the bed voiced out.

For a second, nobody said anything...

"Y- You're right, Josephina." John began to say with regret for disturbing the peace. "We shouldn't be acting like this on such a special day like Christmas. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, honey." Lilith said next, joining with her man. "Like you said: this is suppose to be a day of peace. It's a traditional day that demons and humans alike can share."

Josephina then turned to her aunt and awaited for her turn to apologize.

At first, she hesitated.

However, upon seeing that she didn't want her niece to feel bad, she complied: "Sorry for upsetting your mommy and daddy."

"You are all forgiven." the little succubus accepted with a genuine smile, after knowing that they were being honest.

And, in a way to make it look official, they brought themselves into a group hug.

"Now that's a pretty scene." the doll commented once more. "I almost want to join in."

"Well I believe you can." responded the little succubus.

Then the mother proceeded to focus an aura around the plush toy before making it fly right into the daughter's arms.

They only seperated after about two minutes and a few seconds had passed.

The father then kneeled to his daughter in order for them to be more or less in the same level.

"Josephina, what did that conversation had to do with you expecting another gift instead of the toy?" he inquired her.

Josephina gladly admitted to him: "That's because I wanted you and Mommy to give me a little brother."

All of the adults there were caught by surprise by what the child desired.

"I didn't know how babies were really made, but I still wanted to have a little brother. I can wait for the next year, if I have to. I can even accept one that you decided to adopt. He can be a demon or a human, I do not care." she told them with a huge amount of resolve.

Her parents could not believe that their daughter wanted to have a male sibling that badly. But after knowing how much determination she held in her, they smiled to her.

"Okay, sweetie." Lilith said to Josephina as her husband stood up. "Tonight, your father and I will be making 'the preparations' for another baby."

"But you still should know we can't promise you that the baby will be a boy." John gently warned his daughter. "That part is something we have no control of. It could be a boy or a girl."

"I understand, Daddy." Josephina stated with a nod.

All of a sudden, a knock was heard on the double doors of the bedroom which got everyone's attention.

"Enter." the Aensland heiress consented to the person on the other side.

A demon butler who served Morrigan cracked the doors open a little to show his face.

"Milady, I apologize if I'm interrupting anything, but I think I should inform you that it's already midnight. At least, that is what it says, in the hours of the human world."

"Alright, thank you for telling me. You can go now." she replied as she dismissed him at the same time, and he closed the doors as he left.

"Well, time for you to go to bed, little lady." Lilith softly spoke to her daughter.

"Aww... But I'm not tired." Josephina pouted.

"You are too young to be staying up this late. When you become a young woman, maybe then you'll be allowed."

But even then, she didn't feel any better, even as she reluctantly obeyed.

"Fine, Mommy." she said with her head down.

Seeing the sad expression on his daughter's face, an idea came to John.

"Come here for a moment, sweetie." he kindly requested her.

Josephina gave her father a interrogating look, but she didn't refuse.

Once she was standing right in front of him, he proceeded to slowly take her into his gentle arms and lightly rock her left and right while delicately humming a song to his daughter's ear that she was familiar with.

As soon as she was listening to the song, she began to relax and feel her eyelids getting a little heavy.

And before she saw it coming, she had released a big but adorable yawn.

"Ready to go to sleep now, sweetie?" John inquired to his daughter with his own fatherly love tone.

"Yes, I think I am." she answered with a fatigued voiced that matched her face. "I love you and mommy so much, Daddy."

"We know, sweetie. And we love you too." he said back, heartwarmingly as they embraced each other and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

The scene in the presence of the two succubi was certainly something that actually touched their hearts.

Morrigan simply gave a soft smile at seeing her niece being so happy and in peace; And Lilith barely managed to fight off her emotional tears.

Then John let his daughter down as his wife approached them.

She wasted no time and did the same thing to Josephina: brought her up and hugged her as comfortably as possible.

"Sleep well, Josephina. And sweet dreams." Lilith almost whispered with tenderness in her voice, giving a kiss on one of the little succubus' cheeks.

"Same to you and daddy, Mommy."

"Okay, now that you've said your goodnights, can we go to sleep as well?" the plush toy, who was getting squeezed in their embrace, complained a bit grumpily. "I've already felt squished between my owner and her father. Not to mention, I'm getting a few zzz's of my own."

Its comment was very close to killing the pleasant mood as it made the daughter and the mother depart from one another.

While Josephina was walking away, with her aunt following her, she focused on the doll in her arms: "Oh. Don't be such a killjoy, Denver. We were already going in a minute."

The irish-speaking toy now named "Denver" excused itself: "My apologies for my rudeness, dearest. But I tend to get huffy when I am even just a little tired."

"Well, apologies accepted, and you don't have to worry. We'll be in my bedroom in a moment." she told it.

Right after Josephina was out of the room, Morrigan stayed for a moment between the opened double doors.

"Goodnight to you and your husband, Lilith. Have fun." she said to the couple, teasingly, while closing the doors. "Just try not to go too wild."

"Morrigan! Don't say that like you're my mother!" Lilith embarrassingly spoke with a tiny red color on her face.

The heiress responded back with a giggle before the doors were completely shut.

For a couple of minutes, none of them said anything to break the quiet atmosphere.

But then, Lilith thought it was time for someone to break it...

"Well... What do you say, John? Let's get started, and give our daughter what she wishes." she told him with half-lid eyes and a naughty tone.

"Yes, Lilith. Let's see if we can give our little girl a little brother." he playfully countered with a sensual tone of his own.

Next, she pulled her human husband to her and into a long, lustful kiss on the lips. All of that while magically removing his clothes that were lying on the bed.

And, without breaking the kiss, she dragged him with her until they fell on the bed and got ready for action...

(MEANWHILE)

Josephina was now in her bedroom, after her aunt had leaded her there, and was already in her pajama.

"So... did get what you wanted?" the plush toy, who was in her arms, asked after she got on the bed, got herself under its sheets and laid her head on the pillow.

"Well, apart from not getting a brother, I would say... yes, Denver. I did get what wanted." she happily replied after putting Denver by her side and pulling the sheets up a little to cover its body.

If Denver was capable of showing any facial expressions, it would've been grinning with satisfaction.

"Goodnight, Josephina." Denver wished to its owner as it closed its eyes (or would have, if its eyes had eyelids) to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Denver." she wished back and closed her own eyes.

And before her mind had drifted off entirely to sleep, Josephina gave one last thought.

'I am going to have a little brother, one way or another. If need be, an adopted one.'

* * *

 **Author's notes: And there you have it. The third installment for 'A Darkstalker's Christmas Eve'.**  
 **I don't know if that's it or if there will be a fourth installment. But if I do decide to write a fourth one, then that will be the last one.**

 **At first, I wanted to put a scene of a demon maid coming to the parent's guest room, asking if the guests wanted something and then tease John in a perverted way. And that would make the said male to act nervously, while Lilith would glare at the maid in a protective (maybe even a tiny possessive) manner.**  
 **But I soon went against the decision, because I thought the story here was already becoming too long.**

 **I don't know what's the relationship between Morrigan and her servants in the canon version of the Darkstalkers series. So, I could only throw a guess that her relationship with them is more or less in a neutral level.**

 **Plus, I am aware that Morrigan's nationality is actually scottish. And yet, in both the games and the amine OVA 'Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge', she speaks american.  
And, in case any of you are wondering: yes, in this story she speaks american as well.  
Personally, I have no idea if CAPCOM should provide her a actress that speaks scottish (or at least, an actress that can actually talk with a scottish accent) and risk having her character sound bad or weird. Or, leave her character as she is and let her sound like she's american.**

 **Like in the previous installments, I wanted its story to not be too short nor too long. However, I can say that this installment has the longest story yet.**

 **Anyway...**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
